Connecting
[[Archivo:Connecting.jpeg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Tama y △○□×.]]Connecting (Conectando) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 5 de diciembre de 2014 y actualmente supera las 401 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 735 mil en YouTube. Es el tema del álbum Download feat. Hatsune Miku y tiene una contraparte interpretada por utaites, la cual es el tema de Upload feat.Vocalist, contraparte del álbum en el que esta incluido esta canción. Ambas fueron publicadas al mismo tiempo y cuentan como originales. Comentario del autor: *''"Canta."'' Interpretes: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, KAITO y MEIKO Música, Arreglos y Letra: Halyosy Guitarra: TEST Bajo: Mao Sanshin: 530 Ilustración: Tama Video: Bete Ayuda con el Inglés: Mes *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) *Halyosy (Instrumental) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Download feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Carosaurio-Gao. *Traduccion al español por Flamehaze1. Kanji= Find a reason to sing 君に逢いたい 歌うこと教えてくれた君に 誰かが零すメロディーを 誰かが拾って また誰かが運んでく 名前も顔も分からない 繋がる奇跡が 誰かを幸せにする 画面越しただ眺め羨んでばかりいた 今までは Find a reason to sing 君と歌えば 時間を忘れ夢中になれたんだ Find a reason to sing たったひとつの 神様に与えられた才能おくりもの Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Connecting with you 僕らは何と戦い 何に敗れて 何を失ってきただろう 名前も顔も分からない 歪んだ言葉が 誰かの日常を奪う 永遠に通じ合う事はないと思ってた 今までは Find a reason to sing 君と歌えば 独りじゃないと初めて感じたんだ Find a reason to sing いつか話そう ちゃんと目を見て「はじめまして」を言うよ Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Connecting with you Everything's too hard for me right now その乾いた日常に夢をDownload Everything's a little crazy right now その感情のままに投げつけろUpload どうして　人は巡り逢うのだろう こうして　笑って祝って繋がって そうして　次は何が起きるのか Maybe nobody knows 誰かの叫ぶ声がする 行き場を無くした あの頃の僕の様に 名前も顔も分からない 君の優しさに どれだけ救われただろう 画面越し 手を伸ばし 次は僕が誰かを 繋げる番だ Find a reason to sing 僕と歌おう 時間を忘れ夢中になれるなら Find a reason to sing それはきっとね 神様に与えられた才能おくりもの Find a reason to sing 君に逢いたい 歌うこと教えてくれた君に Find a reason to sing 一緒に歌おう 何もないけど君への言葉おくりもの Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Connecting with you Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Connecting with you |-| Romaji= Find a reason to sing Kimi ni aitai Utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni Darekaga kobosu merodii o Dareka ga hirotte Mata dareka ga hakonde ku Namae mo kao mo wakaranai Tsunagaru kiseki ga Dareka o shiawase ni suru Gamengoshi tada nagame urayande bakari ita Ima made wa Find a reason to sing Kimi to uta e ba Jikan o wasure muchuu ni naretanda Find a reason to sing Tatta hitotsu no Kamisama ni atae rareta sainou okuri mono Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Connecting with you Bokura wa nanto tatakai Nani ni yaburete Nan o ushinatte kitadarou Namae mo kao mo wakaranai Yuganda kotoba ga Dareka no nichijou Ubau eien ni tsuuji au koto wa nai to omotteta Ima made wa Find a reason to sing Kimi to utaeba Hitori janaito hajimete kanjitanda Find a reason to sing Itsuka hanasou Chanto me o mite 「hajimemashite」 o iu yo Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Everything's too hard for me right now Sono kawaita nichijou ni yume o Download Everything's a little crazy right now Sono kanjou no mama ni nagetsukero Upload Doushite hito wa meguri au nodarou Koushite waratte imiwatte tsunagatte Soushite tsugi wa nani ga okiru no ka Maybe nobody knows Dareka no sakebu koe ga suru Ikiba o nakushita Anogoro no boku no you Namae mo kao mo wakaranai Kimi ni yasashisa ni Dore dake sukuwa retadarou Gamengoshi Te o nobashi Ji wa boku ga dareka o Tsunageru banda Find a reason to sing Boku to utaou Jikan o wasure muchuu ni narerunara Find a reason to sing Sore wa kitto ne Kamisama ni atae rareta sainou okuri mono Find a reason to sing Kimi ni aitai Utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni Find a reason to sing Issho ni utaou Nanmo naikedo kimi e no kotoba okuri mono Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Connecting with you Connecting, Connecting with your song Connecting, Connecting with your dream Connecting, Connecting with your life Connecting with you |-| Español= Encuentra una razón para cantar Quiero conocerte Después de todo tu me enseñaste a cantar Alguien dejo esta melodía atrás alguien la recogió y una vez mas fue portada por alguien Aun sin conocer ningún nombre o cara al milagro de la conexión puede transmitir felicidad a alguien He estado mirando a la pantalla, sintiéndome celosa, pero ahora... Encuentra una razón para cantar sintiéndome capaz de cantar contigo Causas en mi, dentro de la música, la perdida de tiempo Encuentra una razón para cantar una es mas que suficiente Dios te bendijo con talento ¡Ohh! Conectándome, conectándome con tu canción Conectándome, conectándome con tu sueño Conectándome, conectándome con tu vida Conectándome contigo ¿Contra que estábamos luchando? ¿Por que fuimos derrotados? ¿Que perdimos como resultado? Aun si el nombre y la cara son desconocidos alguien esta mezclando palabras que todavía pueden robar la felicidad del día de otra persona Yo siempre había pensado que no tenia manera de comunicarme con otros hasta ahora... Encuentra una razón para cantar sintiéndome capaz de cantar contigo Me hace sentir, por primera vez, que no estoy sola Podemos hablar de todo eso después Durante ese tiempo, te mire a los ojos y dije "Hola" ¡Ohh! Conectándome, conectándome con tu canción Conectándome, conectándome con tu sueño Conectándome, conectándome con tu vida Conectándome contigo Ah, todo es muy difícil para mi ahora (desde esos días grises, descarga tu sueño) todo es algo extraño ahora (y con esos sentimientos tuyos, subirlo) Por que las personas tropiezan unos con otros? Pero por eso podemos conectarnos, celebrar y reír Entonces ahora, ¿que pasara? Probablemente nadie lo sabe Alguien grito habiendo perdido un lugar para ir al igual que yo en ese entonces yo no conozco tu nombre o tu cara aun así me transmites de tu dulzura y me salvas Desde atrás de la pantalla mi mano llega afuera ahora es mi turno para conectarme con alguien Encuentra una razón para cantar y ven a cantar conmigo perderás la noción del tiempo si cantas con el corazón Encuentra una razón para cantar Eso es seguro Un regalo con el que Dios nos bendijo Encuentra una razón para cantar Quiero conocerte Después de todo tu eres quien me da una razón para cantar Encuentra una razón para cantar Cantemos juntos No es mucho, pero tengo la esperanza de que aceptes este regalo de mi ¡whoa! Conectándome, conectándome con tu canción Conectándome, conectándome con tu sueño Conectándome, conectándome con tu vida Conectándome contigo ¡Otra vez! Conectándome, conectándome con tu canción Conectándome, conectándome con tu sueño Conectándome, conectándome con tu vida Conectándome contigo Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014